


Amelia Osborn: A Biography

by Prof_Anity



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prof_Anity/pseuds/Prof_Anity
Summary: Daughter, sister, coworker. How did she become a cold, brutal hunter?





	Amelia Osborn: A Biography

Name: Amelia Osborn

Age: 26

Date of Birth: 29 December, 1853

Gender: Female

Origin: A half-remembered town, a short trek away from Yharnam

Height: 5’7

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Brown

 

Occupation: Lumberjack, Hunter of Beasts, Storyteller

Group Affiliation: The League

Relatives: Wilhelmina “Mina” Osborn, _née_ Westenra (Mother, deceased)

Arthur Osborn (Father, deceased)

Lucy Osborn (Sister, deceased)

* * *

 

History: For the first 12 years of Amelia Osborn’s life, she was the only child of Mina and Arthur Osborn. They lived a quiet life in a rather small village. Her mother wrote poetry (Amelia learned to read because her mother was so fond of literature), and her father chopped wood. That changed when her younger sister Lucy was born. Things changed even further when not even a year later, a bandit raid took place on their village. Their parents had been caught outside, and warned Amelia to stay inside with the baby. She didn’t even get to see them killed, she just heard the gunshots. When the thieves found that they had little of value, they set fire to the place out of spite. With most of their possessions ruined and no one left to turn to, Amelia took it upon herself to protect her infant sister.

She struggled to support the two of them. Lucy’s frail health did not help matters, but Amelia loved her all the same. Still, finding steady work was not easy. She went from job to job, assisting local farmers, bakers, and metal workers. None of these truly satisfied her, and most people never really knew how to act around her. They seemed to think of her as cursed. And depending on the day, she would agree.

Around the time she was 18, Amelia decided to take up her father’s axe. Her first meeting with her father’s co-workers was met with laughter and dismissal. And when she returned, derision. But she persisted, never tolerated a disrespectful remark, and did the job that was ahead of her. It was gruelling and it didn’t even pay better than her previous jobs, but it was steady enough to keep them alive. And it was something for her to take pride in.

At age 26, Amelia started to feel like her life was hers for once. She had work, people had stopped treating her like an anomaly, and Lucy was 15 and healthier than she had been in her whole life. She had even discovered her mother’s work, and was delighting to them, just as Amelia did so long ago.

But over the course of a single night, the looming specter of death that had seemingly disappeared returned. A traveling merchant from Yharnam had brought a mysterious blood-borne illness to their town, that left most of the people either dead or feral. Amelia took her axe, locked Lucy in the house, and fought back against the accursed beasts over the course of the night. It was a battle won, but at a severe cost. Lucy had been infected with the disease, and was sure to be lost. To spare her further suffering, Amelia slit her younger sister’s throat. The whole population having been slaughtered, she then set fire to the town in an attempt to cleanse it.

She soon realized that in the fever of battle, she herself was contaminated with the illness of the beast. With her only clues being the mysterious “Paleblood” and the city of Yharnam, Amelia then set out on a quest to avenge her loved ones and redeem herself. And may anyone or anything that gets in her way be granted a swift death.

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by my friend Jenny @feywoods on Twitter and Tumblr!


End file.
